


t

by louiswrinkles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, not mine
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louiswrinkles/pseuds/louiswrinkles





	t

Viendo la televisión Louis 'cuando Harry salta a su regazo, claramente terminado con su siesta.

"Hola papá!", Dice alegremente.

Louis tiene que reír. El niño es siempre tan feliz después de la siesta, por lo burbujeante, y su sonrisa es contagiosa. Luis le encanta ver a su niño feliz.

"Hey, amor, tiene una buena siesta?" Louis pide, las manos apoyadas contra lados desnudos de Harry. Nunca lo hace como a dormir con una camisa y Louis 'honestamente sorprendido que está todavía con el pantalón del pijama.

"Mhmm," Harry contestó, acurrucándose en el pecho de Louis. "¿Podemos ver una película?"

"Por supuesto que puede, bebé," respuestas Louis, sonriente hacia abajo en la mata de rizos encima de la cabeza de su hijo. "Vamos a ver lo que está en".

Louis películas a través de canales de los niños como Harry gira, sentado a la ligera en la vuelta de Louis. Él encuentra una película de dibujos animados que él no lo sabe, pero parece encajar el proyecto de ley. Es sólo a partir y parece ser alrededor de un pequeño cachorro golden retriever y basura de la animación, pero Harry no está demasiado preocupado por eso, por lo que Louis deja caer el mando a distancia a su lado y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su hijo.

Harry siempre ha sido un chico muy cómodamente ya veces conduce Louis un poco loco porque tiene esta cosa por su niño dulce, no puede ayudar a la lujuria que las inundaciones a través de él cuando Harry se arrima demasiado cerca. Y a veces se deja llevar, toca a Harry un poco demasiado, pero Harry no parecía importarle. Él se desarrolla fuera de la atención a su papá le da.

A medida que la película se reproduce, Louis deja caer la mano al muslo de Harry, frotando círculos de luz en él a través de la tela del pijama. Harry tararea un poco de ruido feliz y scoots cerradores y Louis especie de deseos que llevaba más que un par de boxeadores para ocultar la emoción como vagabundo del niño descansa sobre su entrepierna.

"Vamos a jugar un pequeño juego, Harry," dice Louis humildes. "Te gustan los juegos, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, me gustan los juegos", dice Harry, asintiendo con la cabeza, sin apartar los ojos de la tele.

"Muy bien, aquí está el juego. Tienes que ver su película en silencio no importa qué, "Louis mueve sus manos hasta la cintura de Harry, sintiendo la cálida piel bajo sus dedos.

Harry se ríe, arrugando la nariz.

"¿Vas a hacerme cosquillas, papá?"

"Hmm, tal vez," Louis sonríe, empujando su nariz en los rizos del muchacho. "Pero tienes que estar tranquilo y quieto y mantener los ojos en la tele, incluso si lo hago, ¿de acuerdo? Y entonces usted puede ganar ".

Harry acepta, recostándose sobre el pecho de Louis felizmente mientras Louis pone a prueba las aguas, arrastrando los dedos por los lados de Harry, su luz táctil. Harry ahoga una risita, dejando que su papá le toca, y eso es suficiente para estimular Louis sucesivamente.

Él empuja su mano derecha hacia abajo a los muslos de Harry, manteniendo la izquierda en su vientre. Se mueve la mano en el muslo en círculos, acercándose poco a poco más cerca de la entrepierna de Harry, con ganas de tocarlo, para ver cómo reacciona. Cuando por fin se topa con su oculta polla, Harry hace un poco de ruido, pero no dice nada, mantiene sus ojos en la pantalla.

Louis sonríe mientras centra su toque a poco la polla de Harry, deslizando su mano sobre ella lentamente mientras Harry hace otro poco de ruido, esta vez más de un zumbido. Louis siente él endurecimiento bajo el toque, lo que hace su propia polla de contracción con atención.

Pronto, Harry se retorcía, su polla asomando en Louis 'mano a través de la tela, y sus movimientos en Louis' lap están enviando sangre corriendo a su propia polla.

"Ver la película, el amor," murmura Louis en el oído de Harry como su palma arrastra sobre la pequeña protuberancia en pijama de Harry. "Relájate."

Obviamente Harry tratando de no retorcerse demasiado, pero cuando Louis 'mano aprieta ligeramente su erección, sus surcos bum contra Louis' entrepierna como se queja profundo de su garganta.

"Cuidado, bebé", dice Luis, tirando de su mano izquierda hasta cubrir la panza de Harry. "Conseguir la polla de papá duro. Sepa qué sucede si se pone demasiado duro, cariño? "

Harry niega con la cabeza y Louis se puede ver que su rostro se arrugó como si estuviera tratando tan duro que no se mueva, no hacer ningún ruido.

"Entonces voy a tener que ponerlo dentro de ese pequeño vagabundo dulce de los suyos."

Harry gime lastimosamente y seguramente no puede entender lo que Louis realmente significa, pero suena ominosa de todos modos y que está seguro de que Harry está confundido y tal vez un poco de miedo.

Louis sonríe, besando el cuello de Harry en voz baja.

"Así que simplemente ver la película y tratar de no mover demasiado, ¿de acuerdo?"

Dice que mientras deslizando su mano dentro de los pantalones del pijama de Harry, bajo sus pequeños escritos, sus dedos pastando en contra de la erección debajo de ellos. Harry gime en voz alta en ese y Louis sonríe de nuevo, presionando besos de consuelo a lo largo del cuello del chico como él envuelve sus dedos alrededor de la pequeña polla de su hijo.

"No te preocupes, nena, papá no va a hacerte daño", susurra reconfortante.

Sus dedos se mueven lentamente por la pequeña longitud y Harry no pueden mantenerse quietos. Louis se pregunta si su hijo ha hecho esto a sí mismo antes, si alguna vez masturbado o tuvo un orgasmo y la posibilidad de que él no ha envía el fuego por sus venas, directamente a su entrepierna. Como Harry menea un poco más, Louis siente crecer grasa y duro bajo sus boxers, casi dolorosamente.

"Estás haciendo papi tan duro, Harry", susurra o menos. "Tú me quieres en tu interior? ¿Quieres que te llenará? "

Harry dólares a plazo en la mano de Louis como él quiere más, pero Louis mantiene sus movimientos lentos, tirando a Harry con la mano en el estómago.

"Apuesto a que le gustaría que," Louis dice casi casualmente, la forma en que me decía que si estuviera tratando de Harry para tratar las habas.

Y, dios, su hijo es tan bonita, con el rostro enrojecido mientras lloriquea, caderas tratando de moverse contra la mano de Louis. Cuando el rostro de Louis consejos Harry hacia él, ve que los ojos del muchacho joven mirada de pánico como si no entiende lo que está pasando, pero le han dicho a permanecer tranquila, por lo que está tratando muy duro, tratando de ganar el juego.

"Tú estás bien." Louis asiente, inclinándose para colocar un suave beso en la mejilla de Harry.

Luego se inclina hacia el stand junto al sofá y encuentra una botella de lubricante que había dejado allí después de una noche de paja tarde a principios de semana. Se quita su mano de escritos de Harry, haciendo estallar la tapa en el lubricante.

"Ponte de pie y quitarse los pantalones, bebé."

Mientras Harry se encuentra con nerviosismo, empujando el pijama hasta los tobillos, Louis sonríe. Se inclina hacia delante y roza los nudillos contra el esquema de la erección de Harry bajo la fina tela de los calzoncillos.

"Estos también", murmura, enganchando el dedo en la cintura y tirando de ellos hacia abajo.

Harry mueve incómodamente de pie a pie hasta Louis acaricia los muslos, instruyendo a Harry a sentarse de nuevo.

"Ahora separa las piernas bien grande para el papá y ver sus dibujos animados, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Está bien," Harry dice en voz baja, extendiendo las piernas y la espalda apoyada en el pecho de Louis.

Está nervioso, Louis puede decir, pero él sigue dirección tan bien.

"Tal un buen chico," Louis le premia, besando la cabeza.

Él lubes hasta los dedos y deja caer su brazo derecho sobre delgado muslo de Harry, agachándose pasado bolas del chico y tocando sus dedos resbaladizos a su agujero. Harry se estremece ante la sensación y chupa su labio inferior bajo sus dientes, pero se entrena sus ojos en la tele, claramente tratando de enfocar cuando los dedos de Louis frotan fuera de su agujero.

"Buen chico," Louis susurra de nuevo, sumergiendo la punta de su dedo dentro.

Harry se retuerce de nuevo, por supuesto, y Louis sostiene él ras contra su pecho, su mano izquierda frotando círculos reconfortantes sobre el estómago del chico. Empuja con cuidado el dedo en el más profundo, sacando un poco antes de empujar más. Harry se queja sin decir nada hasta que está enterrado el dedo Louis y Louis comienza mierda el dedo dentro y fuera en serio.

"Dime si te duele, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Se siente raro" Harry susurra al igual que él tiene miedo de ser demasiado alta, de perder EL e juego.

"Lo sé, cariño, pero yo voy a hacer que te sientas bien, no se preocupe."

Harry le confía lo suficiente para mantener sus piernas abiertas como Louis empuja lentamente en un segundo dedo, a pesar de que él está haciendo estos pequeños ruidos algo así como él está llorando, pero Louis ve que sus ojos se arrugó están secos.

"Hacer un buen trabajo, bebé. Siente lo difícil papá es? Eso significa que usted me está haciendo feliz, amor, tan feliz ".

Harry asiente un poco en eso, que eso es todo lo que necesita, sólo para que su papá feliz. Louis sonríe de nuevo y presiona sus dedos dentro de culo de su hijo con firmeza.

A los tres dedos, muslitos de Harry empiezan a temblar y se retuerce, tratando de escapar.

"Papá, me duele", dice en voz baja, con la voz tensa.

Louis alambiques dedos y tiene Harry con fuerza mientras el niño se para tratar de escapar.

"Shhh", susurra en rizos de Harry. "Sólo hay que acostumbrarse a él es todo."

Se mueve los dedos, tratando de aflojar él y Harry no trata de alejarse de nuevo, simplemente deja que su papá le abra.

"Lo que está haciendo eso perrito tonto en la pantalla, el amor? Él hace un lío? "Louis susurra conversacional, tratando de conseguir la mente de Harry fuera de los tres dedos de mierda en el culo.

"Sí, él está siendo malo," Harry está de acuerdo, su respiración poco profunda.

"Uh oh, parece que lo pillaron. ¿Crees que va a meter en problemas? "

Louis retuerce los dedos en el interior de Harry.

"Sí, él va a Get- oh!"

Louis 'dedos rozan próstata de Harry, haciendo gemir al niño, lo que hace de Louis polla contraerse fuertemente contra la espalda de Harry.

"Tú estás bien, cariño. Mira, él está haciendo otro lío, ¿verdad? "

"Sí," Harry dice lastimosamente, sonando como si fuera a llorar de nuevo.

"Pero mira, su amigo está ahí, mira el gatito."

Louis le da unas cuantas estocadas profundas, por lo que asegúrese de cepillar lugar de Harry otra vez, antes de que se tira de los dedos y los limpia en una almohada a su lado mientras Harry exhala audible.

"Scoot un poco," Louis dirige, empujando a Harry hacia adelante en su regazo. "Ahora dime lo que está haciendo el gatito."

Louis se pone el lubricante nuevo y chorros algunos en la mano, empujando a sus boxeadores lo suficiente como para revelar su dolorosamente dura polla.

"El gatito está tratando de conseguir que el cachorro fuera de problemas, creo. Ella está limpiando el desastre ".

"¡Oh, el gatito es una chica, ¿eh?" Louis le pregunta con curiosidad, manchando lubricante sobre su pene.

"Sí, ella es una chica. Y el cachorro es un niño ".

"Muy bien, deslizarse hacia atrás, el amor."

Louis saca a Harry, dejando que Harry regresar a sus piernas a la posición desplegada anterior, con lo que sus talones hasta el sofá en ambos lados de los muslos Louis '. Louis agarra su polla húmeda con la mano derecha y tira pequeño cuerpo de Harry con su izquierda.

"Está bien, bebé, va a papá le dará su polla ahora, pero sólo ver la película, ¿de acuerdo?", Dice Luis, con la voz temblorosa de anticipación. "No te preocupes, no va a lastimar a mi hijo hermoso."

Harry no cuestiona como Louis lo posiciona por encima de su polla, bajándolo hasta que la punta empuja contra la entrada de Harry. Y cuando él empuja adentro, apenas pasando la primera pulgada más o menos pasado poco apretado anillo de Harry de los músculos, los ojos de Louis retroceder un poco cuando Harry se inicia inmediatamente el pánico.

"No, no, papá, me duele", dice, tratando de zafarse, los dedos clavándose en los muslos de Louis.

"Shh, espera, amor. Sólo tienes que darle un segundo, ¿de acuerdo? "

Esa parece calmarlo lo suficiente como para dejar de moverse, pero sus uñas están mordiendo en la piel en los muslos Louis 'de una manera que hace que Louis aún más caliente.

"Relájese, bebé, relajarse. ¿Cuál es el gatito haciendo ahora? "

Harry lloriquea, apretando los muslos Louis '.

"Vamos, cariño, dile a papá lo que hace del gatito ahora."

"Ella está haciendo un dibujo," Harry dice húmedamente, sollozando.

Él está definitivamente llorando ahora y Louis presiona un beso en el hombro desnudo del muchacho.

"¿Cuál es la imagen?" Louis le pregunta, sintiendo el músculo tenso en torno a relajarse lo suficiente para que se sienta mejor hundimiento en otra pulgada o menos.

"Es el gatito y el perrito debajo de un árbol," Harry dijo con fuerza, dejando que su cuerpo puede bajar lentamente.

Cuando Louis finalmente se mete enterrados, se siente nalgas suaves de Harry contra sus caderas, que reúne a sí mismo por un minuto porque el calor apretado alrededor de él es casi insoportable y que no quiere perder el control, no quiere romper su dulce niño aparte.

"Usted está tomando tan bien, nena. Estás mejor niño de papá, ¿lo sabes? "

Harry asiente y Louis solo puede ver las lágrimas brillando en sus mejillas por lo que le aleja aún más, la polla cambiando deliciosamente dentro de ese culo apretado, y le besa la mejilla del chico.

"Voy a mover un poco de acuerdo? Sé un buen chico y ver su película ".

Harry asiente, oler de nuevo, con la mirada fija en la tele como Louis mece sus caderas lentamente, sosteniendo el niño fuertemente contra su pecho. Es más apretado que nada Louis nunca se ha sentido, lo suficientemente apretado para tomar el aliento. Se trata de mantener su respiración incluso mientras empuja en, pequeños empujones que le faciliten en la esperanza de Harry se relajará a su alrededor.

"¿Qué hay que hacer perrito tonto ahora, nena?" Louis le pregunta, su voz que sale más de lo habitual en su intento de hablar de manera uniforme.

"Él está recogiendo manzanas," Harry dijo con voz ronca.

Louis deja caer su mano a la polla de Harry y se frota la palma de la mano contra ella. No es más que un medio-duro ahora y Louis trabaja para recuperarlo todo su dureza como él llama a sus caderas hacia atrás, empujando un poco más de fuerza ahora.

"¿Oh si?"

"Papá," Harry gime como su pene crece bajo los dedos de Louis.

"Está bien, bebé, se siente bien, ¿no? Estas bien."

Louis mete hasta en el culo de Harry, sus dedos presionando en suave abdomen del niño mientras le folla un poco más rápido, pero aún lo suficientemente lento que Luis se siente como si estuviera volviendo loco.

"Te amo tanto, Harry, un buen chico para papá, ¿no es así?" Louis murmura en el hombro del muchacho.

Arrastra la polla casi en su totalidad antes de empujar de nuevo, sintiendo la inundación de calor en la ingle, a sabiendas de su liberación está a la vuelta de la esquina.

"Got papá tan nervioso, tan feliz," Louis susurra en el cuello de Harry, los dedos se mueven a lo largo de la erección de Harry un poco más rápido, queriendo al niño a bajar antes que él.

La respiración de Harry erráticamente, pequeños ruidos se derraman fuera de la boca con cada golpe, cada arrastre de Louis 'dedos a lo largo de su polla, y Louis' seguro de que le duele tanto como se siente bien, pero se inclina hacia atrás en el pecho de Louis, la cabeza convertido en el hueco del cuello de Louis.

"Papá, algo algo- divertido está sucediendo a mi willy".

Louis casi pierde en eso, esa pequeña voz susurrando esas palabras inocentes como su padre folla con él.

"Está bien, amor, eso es bueno," Louis replica, rebotando el chico de arriba abajo en la polla ahora, en busca de su propia liberación.

"No, papá, creo que voy a hacer algo malo", dice Harry rápidamente, su voz entró en pánico mientras se agarra muslos Louis '.

"No está mal, bebé, a la mierda", dice Luis. "Vas a venir, es bueno, quiero que lo hagas."

Películas de su muñeca a lo largo de la longitud de Harry rápidamente y que lo envía sobre el borde. Harry grita como él viene, un par de gotas de líquido que caen de su polla en los dedos de Louis y Louis sonríe mientras le acaricia a través de él hasta que el niño está temblando en sus manos.

Finalmente deja ir y saca sus dos manos a las caderas de Harry, follando en aquel duro, tal vez más difícil de lo que debería, pero joder, que acaba de hacer su bebé venga y él es profundo dentro de su culo y todo es demasiado. Louis tiene que venir ahora.

"Papá," Harry se queja, la voz de salto como lo ha empujado hacia arriba y abajo, Louis tirando de él hacia abajo para cumplir con sus embestidas.

"Casi allí, amor, casi," se las arregla para salir. "De papá va a venir muy duro en su culo, coño, por lo que el papá siente tan bien."

Harry se aferra a los muslos Louis ', pero es floja y flexible ahora, dejando que Louis le follar duro, sólo los gemidos saliendo de él como de sus protestas. Y en cuestión de segundos, Louis venida, escalonando sus embestidas, tirando de Harry con fuerza mientras se aquieta el fondo, disparando su carga en su hijo.

Es intenso y se necesita un tiempo para Louis a descender del, descansando dentro de culo de Harry por un minuto mientras se reúne a sí mismo. Finalmente, él saca lo más lenta y suavemente como sea posible, facilitando Harry fuera su polla. Harry gime de nuevo cuando está finalmente vacía y Louis deja caer su cabeza contra el sofá por un momento de reflexión antes de que él mismo se mete de nuevo en sus boxers y acuna a su hijo desnudo en sus brazos. Él besa la sien del niño, pasando una mano perezosa a través de sus rizos, y Harry finalmente se vuelve hacia Louis, con el rostro surcado de lágrimas de secado y los ojos llenos de preocupación.

"¿Me gano el juego, papá? ¿Hice bien? "

Louis sonríe con cansancio, besando sus dos mejillas, la nariz, y luego sus labios bastante rosados antes de asentir.

"Es tan bueno, nena. Sí, has ganado el partido ".

Harry sonríe una sonrisa aguada, acariciando en el cuello de Louis.

"¿Estás orgulloso de mí?"

Pecho Louis 'hincha en la forma en que Harry dice que, la forma en que tiene que estar seguro de que su papá está orgulloso de él, y se abraza a la estrecha muchacho, lanzando una manta sobre ellos.

"Tan orgulloso, amor. Usted es el mejor niño de papá, ¿recuerdas? "

Y cuando Harry sonríe en su cuello, Louis se sorprende al descubrir que él no se siente terriblemente culpable. Porque lo que hace más feliz es agradable Harry Louis, por lo que su papá feliz.

Y Louis es definitivamente feliz.


End file.
